


Gentle II

by flibbertygigget



Series: GetBackers BDSM [6]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginji had never known a dom as gentle as his Ban-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle II

Gentle II

Ginji had never known a dom as gentle as his Ban-chan.

In Mugenjou, subs were abused casually. Ginji had been lucky; being the Reitei had managed to stave off the worst of them. Still, every dom he had encountered, even the most well-meaning ones, had hurt him in ways that not even Reitei's power could keep from scarring. Ginji had come to accept that doms would do what they wished with him and then throw him away.

But Ban-chan wasn't like that. Ban-chan controlled himself as much as he controlled Ginji. Even in the midst of sex, when it should have been almost impossible, Ban-chan was careful, so careful. He would press forward hungrily, but his grip would slacken the moment Ginji began to feel the familiar fear at the edges of his mind. Sometimes Ginji could see Ban-chan trembling from the effort of holding himself back, but his dom never complained about what must have been very frustrating.

Those moments made shame burn in Ginji's stomach. He trusted Ban-chan, he really did, and there was no reason why he shouldn't have been able to give himself to Ban-chan completely. But even as Ginji wanted that, he could always feel the scars left by the others in the back of his mind. Ban-chan deserved everything, but there were parts of Ginji that he couldn't give, not even to his best friend.

Despite the fact that it must have been frustrating for him, Ban-chan never complained. He never even asked for more than Ginji's body would allow him. For whatever reason, Ban-chan seemed completely alright with Ginji being messed up. And Ginji, despite all his guilt, was grateful. He knew that Ban-chan was maybe the only dom gentle and good enough to put up with him, and that meant that, no matter what, Ginji had to keep him.


End file.
